INTRUSION
INTRUSION and Madness by: Bwm117 This story is fake, but is based on a similar experience (no, it wasn't supernatural) I kept starting up Minecraft worlds. I was looking for a world that would remind me of old times; a world that would bring nostalgia. Unfortunately, I lost my really old worlds on a previous PC and I only had the option of starting over. After going through a few worlds, I found it, at least something close enough to it. I quickly deleted the previous random worlds I just started up and got back to this one. There was a desert that was neighboring a jungle. There was no village like I wanted... but there was.... a desert well near by? I guess that's good for something right? I didn't really care about the well though. I was mostly happy about the 2 biomes I spawned at. One thing I should mention, I have been having intrusive thoughts for quite a while now. In case you didn't know, intrusive thoughts are thoughts that appear in your mind and linger for a long time. They're annoying and may become a nuisance. I don't know if I should be saying this, but I have intrusive thoughts about sacrilege, abuse of any organism, and evil corruption. I might regret saying that because these may be personal problems. I made my decision and I will live with it, I guess. But be aware that these things didn't even happen in my life, I'm just afraid that they will happen. Now back to Minecraft. I collected a whole bunch of jungle wood from the jungle trees and I brought saplings too. I decided to build my house in one of the really tall jungle trees, so it would be a tree house. Duh. I set up my house rather quickly and for a split second, I saw something cover my entire screen. It was a filter of some sort. It was... red, red static. I had no idea what to make of it and continued my game. But every action I did, I did carefully. I got down from the tree and started to mine. I dug beneath one of the bushes that helped crowd the jungle floor. I mined probably 12 blocks down when... it happened. The screen turned red. I still saw what was happening in the game but everything was red. I heard noises that were unrecognizable. This made me pause the game. When I did, the screen turned back to normal. But I was still worried. Something is wrong. I unpaused the game and something in the chat popped up. "I know of your mind, your imagination" I stuttered. I was speechless. I didn't know who typed that but for some reason, I felt like I knew them. It was almost like they were supposed to be there. I felt like I knew them in a bad way. I ran up back to the surface, with my sword in hand. I saw that the world was changing. It was changing badly. The leaves of the jungle were red. There were different shades. Some were blood-red but most were just dark red. I forgot about the text in chat and started to panic. I went out of the jungle and into the desert so I was away from all of the red. I looked back but it was uncomfortable to look at so I turned away. I don't like this. The jungle that I just claimed became an undesirable hellish realm. I don't like it. I don't. Whatever was corrupting my world knew where I was going. Because the sand of the desert started turning black. The texture of the sand turned into a sloppy, blurred texture. It was accompanied by a few red pixels here and there. The cacti turned gray and red. The 2 colors looked wrong together. They looked... corrupted and evil. What is happening? Why is this happening? I did not know where to go next. I typed in chat, "stop it, whoever you are!" It responded. It said: "You don't know WHO you're talking about." I was confused but still angry. I looked up into the sky which turned into a bright, eye-bleeding shade of red. I saw the sun go down, and the moon rise. The moon looked charred, burned. It wasn't the peaceful bright rock you once saw in the sky. I looked around and nether mobs started spawning close to me in an instant. I don't know why this was happening, but I felt anger. I was scared too but wanted to fight. I did fight. I torn through a whole bunch of magma cubes, killed a horde of blazes. But I fought the wither skeletons and they were the most troubling. A ghast spawned and shot a fire ball at me. I was burning and withering at the same time. I died a rather fast death. It was not really surprising. I respawned and... I saw it. It was on almost everything. Evil symbols; they were everywhere now. I hated to look at them, but I forced myself to keep playing. I went back for my items. I tried dodging every attack the mobs threw at me. I got all of my items, I think, and I tried fighting all of the mobs that were near me. This time, I didn't die and I attacked every mob attacking me. Surprisingly, I only got hit a few times. There were blazes that tried shooting fire balls at me, but I placed down blocks to block them. After that, I looked around to see if I could see anything that wasn't corrupt. I didn't, but I did see something, or someone. It was a couple chunks away. It was red. It had yellow eyes. It had black horns. I knew who this was. No, I knew WHAT ''this was. I felt mixed emotions: confusion, anger, hatred, fear. I started to realize what was happening. The changed colors, the nether mobs, the symbols, and him.. that source of evil, my intrusive thoughts. It was all coming clear. I thought about fighting it, but I needed to kill all of the mobs in the area so they won't interfere. But then I thought of peaceful mode. That would've been a lot better if I thought of that earlier. I paused the game and I tried turning it to peaceful mode, but it was gone. There was only easy, normal, and hard. I kept clicking and it and "peaceful" never showed up. I unpaused and decided to kill this... fiend, this devil, this source of evil. If I don't get rid of it, all of these things will stay, at least that's what I assumed. If I don't at least try to eradicate it, I will ''never get over it. I started sprinting, I rushed over to the evil monster. It stayed still at first, but started running too. I swung my sword at it. I could tell it took damage, but didn't get knocked back. When I got hit, about 4/5 of my health got deplete, I'm not entirely sure. When I got hit, I got the wither effect. I kept trying to fight, hitting him about 5 more times before nether mobs started attacking me too. I started to run because I became severely outnumbered. I was no longer angry, I was only scared. I forced myself to keep playing. I don't know why, but it was like a drug. Unfortunately, I had the wither effect for too long and I had died. I was disappointed in myself. I wasn't able to win. I let that disgusting, evil monster beat me. I sat there for a few seconds, trying to get rid of the intrusive thoughts that were in my mind. This was the most difficult one. I can't get rid of them this time. I tried to play again, but I already respawned. I didn't even click anything. I was already being bombarded by that horned mob and the nether mobs. I tried fighting back. Quickly enough, I died again. I did not click respawn. The game did it for me. I could barely do anything. Each time I respawn, I would run around for a few seconds before they attacked me again. I would run away, but that evil mob would always catch up and kill me. I kept trying, trying to do anything but I was always killed. My game was lagging pretty badly too. My intrusive thoughts didn't stop either. This was so wrong. They were so much of a nuisance. I was desperate. Was I turning crazy? Am I already crazy? Was this just a bad dream? Am I hallucinating because of how intrusive my evil thoughts were? Is that even possible? *sigh*... I just sat there. I didn't bother playing. I couldn't get out of the chair. It almost felt like I was glued to it. I watched them kill me over and over. There was ''no ''. And that's what I decided to do. Sit there and watch. I still couldn't get up. I let my intrusive thoughts linger too. I started to count each time I got killed. However, I couldn't count all of the deaths because sometimes I would let my eyes rest for about a minute. I would almost doze off sometimes. 5-10 minutes passed and I think there were around 30 deaths? Probably more. But after that, I noticed something, there were less mobs. There was still the evil mob with horns, yellow eyes, etc., but there were less nether mobs. I was... kind of surprised? I decided to keep sitting and watching, not like I had a choice. My thoughts were... strange. I would think about bad things mostly, but every couple minutes, I would think about nothing. This didn't last long though. My mind would go back to thinking about the... evil things. It was obviously against my will. I can't control myself. 25 minutes passed. I still died a lot. I didn't count this time. I didn't care. I was tired. My eyes hurt and I had a headache. It wasn't long before I saw that... there were no more nether mobs! It's like they vanished or despawned. I saw no other mob on my screen except for that same evil one. I also noticed something else. Its attacks were weaker. Only 1 heart was being taken away. I actually started getting excited. But I needed to be patient. I waited about 10 minutes more before seeing that the mob actually couldn't hurt me anymore. The sky was back to its normal color too! Thankfully, my intrusive thoughts started clearing. They weren't entirely gone though. The evil mob stopped attacking and just stared. 30 seconds went by until I saw something in chat. "who are we. What is this." I don't really know what or who was typing in chat. I don't even know to this day. It couldn't be that evil mob. I definitely don't look like that. And I definitely don't like that evil stuff. And whoever was typing was almost referring to me and itself as the same person. Was it true? I don't know but the mob kept staring. It seemed that it didn't care about the words in the chat section. Suddenly, the mob slowly turned around, walked a few blocks away. It turned at me. I looked at it with disgust. My mind was now used to it though. Seeing those evil and disgusting symbols. Seeing that evil mob. A few seconds pass and well... the mob started to deteriorate. Starting at the top of the horns, pixels and bits fell off and turned into black smoke particles. Slowly, but gradually, the mob would deteriorate. I took the opportunity to get the mouse and keyboard to approach and punch the monster. This caused faster deterioration. The outside of the skin deteriorated at least. Beneath was a fully white skin. No other features were seen. It did not look evil anymore. The mob.. or player then just disappeared. Nothing was left behind. Theoretically, it exited the game. But it also exited my life. I no longer thought about the evil things. No more intrusive thoughts. I had control over my mind again. After a few years of suffering from my own thoughts, I was finally free. I could freely move again. I learned a valuable lesson. You can fight yourself all you want. Fight whatever is in your mind, but if it's bothering you, it will just keep coming back. You have to let it pass. Let it linger. It will eventually get old and disappear upon your demand. Just remember that it's your imagination. It's not your doings or other people's actions in real life. As long as it's in your head, you have to let it go, let it pass. From my experience, at least. Back to the game, everything was clearing up. The symbols disappeared rather quickly. That's good. The sand had turned back into its light yellow, pleasant look. The plants all turned back into the lush, green plants they were meant to be. Everything had looked like it was normal again. No more evil. No more evil mobs. None of that will ever happen again. The screen got covered by a white tint. I could still see though. It stayed like this for a few seconds before clearing. I think this might have been a good thing. Then a loading screen appeared. It said "saving chunks" and the green bar loaded quickly. After that, I appeared at my spawn point. I didn't really know what to do. Do I just keep normally playing the game now? I decided to give the game a break. I was tired too so I went to sleep. Temporarily, I went on with my life without playing Minecraft. It was about a month before I became brave enough to play it again. I loaded up the world and... everything seemed to be okay. I was quickly reminded of the old world I used to play on. It made me happy and cheerful to think about it. I played this new world and progressed and nothing strange or abnormally bad happened. I played the world while being reminded of the old one. Great times. In real life, I was free from my intrusive thoughts too. It felt like I went from being insane to sane. I was able to progress with my life. The End. Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entities Category:Supernatural